romance in the dorms
by Naruhina FTW 14
Summary: Lance is the distintant cousin of the beloved "Jaden Yuki" but when he starts flirting with Alexis things get heated up between the duo fast and Jaden must beat his undefeatable cousin in order to save his relationship with Alexis, however Lance never wanted Alexis...T for strong langue by one person


_**A/N: hello everyone, i'm back and i'm writing about yugioh because i can and i want to give my hand at it and i'm having a bad case of writer's block, anyway, i am also working on a small side story for Naruto dealing with Hinata and her father (sometimes i hate him so much) so anyways read, review, flame, enjoy my oc in this!**_

_Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh in anyway shape or form, this is for pure entertainment_

'_here I am early in the morning waiting for my turn to duel...sigh...I run a chaos deck centered around Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning, now relax I didn't get this card from the king of games but from pegasus himself, my middle school, Theodore Roosevelt Duel jr. high school, held a tournament for several rare cards and first place was black luster soldier , so I made a burn deck and won without one attack to my opponents, although I held the title of chaos user due to the fact I ran Chaos Sorcerer, before they changed the ban list...nearly killing off all the otk decks and hurting my chaos deck'_

"LANCE YUKI PLEASE PROCEED TO DUEL AREA NUMBER ONE FOR YOUR ENTRY EXAM!"

'_my turn then' _Lance thought, as he was walking, black luster soldier appeared behind him

'_you ready?'_ It said as two chaos sorcerers appeared on each side of black luster soldier

'_for anything' _

He readied his duel disk and popped in his deck and crossed his arms while waiting for his opponent to show up, it only took a moment and his opponent held a blue jacket and black glasses and had a chest duel disk instead of the normal duel disk.

"I hope you are ready to fail!" he said trying to intimidate Lance, but it failed as he just stood there and didn't say a word "A man with few words?"

"very few, now lets DUEL!" the last part both participants said together

"Age before beauty." Lance called out and the practitioner drew and summoned Vorse Raider in attack position [ATK: 1900 DEF:1200] threw two cards down and ended his turn

"DRAW" Lance yelled and the practitioner said "hold on I activate my trap card: Jar of greed and along with my second face down: Reckless Greed! which allows me to draw two cards as long as I skipped my draw phase for the next two turns! So together I draw three cards!"

"if you have two more turns! I activate Hand destruction! now we both must discard two cards from our hands! then draw two cards!" Lance tossed mystic tomato and shining angel "Now I special summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER- ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING! in attack mode!"

Black luster soldier [ATK: 3000 DEF:2500]

"what's cool about this monster is that it has two effects and I'm activating one now! BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER attack Vorse Raider!" black luster soldier charged at Vorse raider and struck down the monster the practitioner took 1100 points of damage "now when black luster soldier destroys a monster in combat, he gets to attack again and thats game" black luster soldier charged in on the practitioner and swung his sword sideways and the practitioner fell to the ground defeated in a single turn, the audience has grown since the match started, it was silent, black luster soldier faded and the next duel was called and I returned to my seat, _'so my guess is that I'll be put in the yellow dorm due to my pitiful performance on the entry exam'_ "hmph."

Lance decided that he will wait for the exams to get over, and closed his eyes while listening for anything, a kid sat down next to him and didn't say anything, explosions of monsters being destroyed could be heard in the distance. the last duel was up when a guy came running in and saying something about being the best _'have to challenge him to a duel once we are on the island' _Lance thought  
"JADEN YUKI PLEASE HEAD TO DUELING AREA NUMBER ONE FOR YOUR EXAM!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker

"looks like he will be fighting the the dean of the school, so much for him being the best duelist" the person next to Lance said.

"He'll win" Lance said and made the guy next to him jump

"how do you know he will win?" said the same guy who Jumped

"simple, I'm his cousin and taught him the basics of duel monsters and the concept of synergy within the cards, but most importantly, to believe and trust the heart of the cards, just like the King of Games moto is, by the by, I am Lance Yuki pleasure to meet you"

"I am Bastion Misawa, and thats amazing, theres was a rumor that someone has a rare card and defeated one of the practitioners in a single turn, they said it vaguely looks like a chaos deck"

"you're looking at the owner of said deck"

"Really?"

"haven't lost yet with it, the last time I counted its win/loss was at 50/0, I don't use it all that often, however my title would state otherwise.." Lance trailed off as he saw Jaden play skyscraper and he already had his flame wingman on the field, he was down to 500 lifepoints while crawler had 3100, "look, he won already" Lance said and the trio saw the combo he just pulled off, the saw flame wingman attack the ancient gear golem, "why did he attack? his attack points are lower than that golem." a light blue haired boy named Syrus truesdale said

"when skyscraper along with an elemental HERO are out on the field and a HERO monster attacks a monster that has more original attack points than the HERO monster, it gains 1000 attack." Lance said boardley

"so that means that flame wingman has a total of 3100 attack!" said Bastion

"exactly, and on top flame wing man's effect, crawler lost" Lance replied

"he has one good effect..." Syrus said to no one in particular

"the attack of the destroyed is taken right out of the controller's life points" Lance said back

Jaden: 500 LP : 0 LP

"I barely pass my exam and Jaden passed with flying colors"

Jaden was walking up the stairs, "O hey cuz what's happening?"

"Jaden i was wondering if you wouldn't mind having the entire school watch us duel, your HEROes vs my chaos deck"

"thats sounds Awesome! but how are you going to convince the higher ups?"

"just leave that to me and fine tune your deck" Lance then got up and found the chancellor of the duel academy.

"Oh hello there"

"I got a proposal, I want to duel my cousin, Jaden Yuki, first thing when we get there, it'll be a morale boost and most likely motivate the students to strive to be there best"

"Sounds like you got yourself a deal!" he said heartedly

" thanks!" Lance said and walked back to the others

"well what did he say?" Jaden spoke

"he said we can after the opening ceremony"


End file.
